Semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors (FETs) and insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBTs) are widely used in a broad field, e.g. automotive and industrial applications.
It is desirable to provide a semiconductor device having reduced switching and conducting losses, improved electrical characteristics and an improved SOA (safe operation area).